Cloud Age Symphony
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: .Lavie x Claus x Tatiana. Tatiana shows up at Claus's house and says he's the dad of her baby. Can Lavie prove to them that Tatiana was wrong or will the blood tests show that Lavie's worst nightmare came true... .HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud Age Sympathy  
  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
Summary: There isn't really a summary to describe the events, the romance, or the adventure in this story. So just read and review! My first Last Exile fic!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue   
  
Rain beat at the window pane fiercely as the storm had continued. Lavie moved closer to the figure lying in her bed as the thunder boomed outside. She rolled over to face the figure and her dark eyes met blue eyes. Her best friend Claus Valca. He always stayed with her if there was a thunderstorm. Ever since she could remember somebody stayed with her. If it wasn't Al it was Claus. She really enjoyed their company during storms like these. She knew that if word ever got out that she disliked thunder Nose Hair, Fat Chicken and the others would tease her till she died. Claus gently tucked a piece of hair under her ear. He was always the nice and gentle one and she was the feisty one. The only time Claus got mad was in their vanship. She smiled weakly at him before she yelped as the thunder boomed once more. Lavie held on to Claus tightly not wanting to ever let go. Though when he noticed that she was clinging onto him she was already asleep. He smiled brushing strands of hair out of her face. Soon he fell asleep listening to the rain's rhythm.  
  
  
  
Lavi awoke in the morning… alone. She thought that Claus was with her. 'Oh well' she thought as she got up and stretched, a little. Then before she got to the door it opened revealing Al.  
"Your up!" she said, jumping into Lavie's arms." Claus and I made you breakfast."  
"OK, let's go!" Lavie said, running into the kitchen like room.  
Claus was standing over a bowl on the table scratching his head. Claus looked up at her and blushed with embarrassment.  
"I think it's burnt." he said, as Lavie walked over and looked at the mess.  
"What is it?" Lavie asked.  
"It was supposed to be an egg." Claus said, still embarrassed.  
"Well, how did it come to look like this?" Lavie asked once more.  
"I don't know but I'd say it was cooked a little too long." he said, as she walked over to the garbage can she kind of beat it out.  
"How 'bout we cook together." Lavie said as Claus nodded in response.  
The two of them worked on it together as Alvis or Al set the table. Eggs never did take half an hour before but with Claus it will.  
{A/N: I'm not saying he's dumb but he is learning how to cook so it might take a while}  
  
Finally, the food was done. Lavie didn't take any time to eat. Claus and Al giggled as she hurried it all down. Lavie then got up and stared out the window. It was still raining. Then someone knocked on the door. She opened it revealing Tatiana standing there wet. Something was bundled up in her arms but nobody knew what it was nor did they question. They would soon learn the truth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: I'm finished chapter two will come soon. I know its short but it's a prologue. R&R!! No flames just constructive critisism. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud Age Symphony  
  
Sweet Bliss: Sorry bout the wait. I was busy on my other story that is now finished. I'm gonna be quiet now and let you read your story. This chapter will probably be short because of all these other stories. And I've got major writer's block.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lavie stood there in front of the doorway trying to figure out what Tatiana was holding. Tatiana looked pretty tired so Lavie moved out of in front of her.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Tatiana?" Lavie asked shutting the door.  
  
"My daughter Akira." Tatiana said, pulling the blanket out of the baby's face.  
  
"You and Mullin finally pulled it off, huh?" Lavie said slyly.  
  
"That is the problem. You see it's not Mullin's child." Tatiana said.  
  
"Who's is it?" Al asked kindly.  
  
"Akira's father is Claus." Tatiana said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hold on. When did you and Claus sleep together." Lavie asked, voice rising.  
  
"Last year, at the party, somebody brought some spiked punch." Tatiana said, trying not to look Lavie and the eye.  
  
"And we had a few glasses." Claus said joining in on the conversation.  
  
Lavie turned to Claus. How could he have done this to her? He should've said something sooner. 'Try to calm down Lavie' she thought over and over again. Lavie looked at Tatiana. She did look tired. Lavie decided to help out a little. Well as much as she could to help her friends.  
  
"Ok. I guess I can help take care of her." Lavie said, looking at the baby closely.  
  
"Thank you, Lavie. This means so much to me." Tatiana said.  
  
Al led Tatiana to another room which she had helped Lavie and Claus build a few years back. Once they were out of sight Claus spoke up again.  
  
"Lavie, are you mad?" Claus inquired.  
  
"No, I'm just a little shaken that's all." Lavie said.  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go see the baby." Claus told her, heading off into the direction that Al and Tatiana went.  
  
Lavie collapsed into a chair. She buried her face in her hands. She was crying. But why? Shouldn't she have been a little happy for him. But she felt heartbroken. She didn't know why. Claus had a family like he always wanted. She still wasn't content with the fact that Tatiana was the mother of Claus's child.  
  
"Lavie, are you alright?" a tiny voice called gently.  
  
Lavie didn't have to look over to see who it was. By the sound of the person's voice she knew it was Al. Even if Alvis was sixteen now she was still the little girl they cared so much for. Still short and a voice that was filled with kindness Al walked towards Lavie. She hugged her crying friend and spoke softly.  
  
"It'll be alright. Go get some rest and I'll finish up the mess here."   
  
Lavie got up and wiped her tears away and walked towards her room. She curled up in her bed and went asleep. She'd deal with the baby thing later. Right now was time for her to rest.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Once again sorry bout the shortness. I'm going through the whole writer's block thing and might not review for about a week or so. R&R and help me get over my writer's block. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud Age Symphony  
  
[A/N: I, and you might've, noticed in my last chapter (If you read it before I took it down) that it wasn't very good. It needn't more of a luv triangle. So I might continue on with this. For all my reviewers, even for people who read and didn't review, chapter 3 or any other chapters. There might be one or two more chapters left. And if you have any ideas (remember I have writer's block) send them to boshay92yahoo.com and I'll use them in any way I can. Enjoy the real 3rd chapter and it might be super short.]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lavie woke up to a crying baby. This was the third night in a row, since Tatiana had been there, that the baby woke her up in the middle of the night. She didn't like this even if she was supposedly caring for the child. She got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall towards the baby's room.

Lavie picked up the baby and gently rocked her back and forth. This shut the baby up for a little while. She didn't understand how Tatiana could stay asleep. _'Probably used to it by now'_ Lavie thought placing the baby back down beside her mother.

She went back towards her room only to stop in the direction Claus slept. She sighed inwardly. This just wasn't right. She felt happy for Claus because he now had a family to watch over. Although she did feel jealous now that Tatiana had barged into her happy (sort of) life and with Claus's child. She knelt down next to Claus. He was so sweet even when he slept. She pulled the covers over him and said goodnight. She'd just have to deal until otherwise. She walked off into her room. And once again went off to sleep. The baby problem could wait first she needed some sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Sorry for the shortness. Please help me if you have any ideas. Remember the e-mail address is: boshay92yahoo.com. R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Cloud Age Symphony

Disclaimer: I don't own Last Exile

Chapter 4---

Lavie sighed in frustration. The house- her house- was being run by Tatiana. Claus was always busy and mostly ignored her and Al was watching the baby most of the time. She sketched a few more lines down to complete her latest work. Since she couldn't get privacy in her own home she spent her time in a tree drawing parts and modifications to van ships.

She shut the book and sat it down beside her. She rested against the coolness of the trunk. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week, thanks to Claus Jr. and Tatiana. She sat and in a few minutes she was asleep.

Lavie awoke later to her best friend calling her name. It actually scared her when he started shaking her. Startled, Lavie and Claus both fell out of the tree and rolled down the hill. When Lavie opened her eyes later, she noticed Claus was on her. He seemed to have noticed also and both turned red. She was actually glad that they had rolled down here, out of sight due to the hill. She was about to shove Claus off of her when the most surprising thing happened. He kissed her. Lavie laid back down and kissed him back.

"Claus! Lavie! Where did you two go!" Al called out to them breaking the 'moment'. Claus immediately jumped up. He then offered a hand to Lavie. After she was up, he ran up the hill, not bothering to wait for her. The red had totally vanished from her face by the time she got inside. Claus, she noticed, ignored her now more than ever. 'Oh, well, two can play at that game,' she thought bitterly.

Claus and Lavie didn't talk until later. Tatiana left to the store and Al was with the baby visiting someone. Lavie sat on the couch, drawing a few more parts and designing. Claus walked to her, trying not to disturb the fiery red head.

"You know, Lavie, that what happened today didn't mean anything?" he asked her as she just nodded for him to continue. "I've got a baby now and we can't just fall in 'love now. It'd be too complicated." Lavie lowered the book and her pencil.

"I understand perfectly well, Claus. I also know that you'll be moving out soon." She looked at him and continued saying, "Don't give me that look. Al and I will have a great time without you." Lavie glared at his disbelieving face. She stood up and made her way into her room. Claus sighed.

"Damn him!" Lavie screamed throwing a pillow harshly at the door. She wiped a few tears away. She didn't want to cry. Not for him. Sure she did eavesdrop on him and Tatiana about their moving plans. Her and Claus had always been together. From when they were little up till now. Now everything was messed up thanks to Tatiana and her kid. Lavie remembered something. The baby really didn't look much like Claus. She sprung out of bed, thinking of all the things that needed to be done in order to find out if the sweet baby, Ryoko, was really Claus's.

'Blood tests will work, but I'd need both the baby's and Claus's. Well, Claus is easy but Tatiana won't let me get close enough to get the baby's. I know,' she thought running around her bedroom, picking up things that might help. 'This might work!'

Claus sat down on the floor, beating his head on a nearby table. Lavie wasn't really supposed to know yet. He didn't even know if he wanted to go. But Lavie was too thickheaded and determined to do something that she never understood, or listened, to the whole story. He looked at where she once sat and something caught her eye. Lavie's drawing book. She got this when they had came home, wanting to draw parts and use her newly founded mechanic skills in order to help out Claus. He flipped through the book until he spotted her hand writing. He read it slowly and more than once to make sure that it was real.

A/N: I know that it's short and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for not updating. I hadn't a clue about what towrite. You seemy 'Last Exile' knowledge is slowly leaving me. That's why **_I need your help!_** Please review and no flames. Just constructive criticism. Love ya!


End file.
